Chevonne's Page
Chevonne Madison References/Bibliography for the Final Assignment Cahterine Lee, C. E. (2015). THE USE OF SOCIAL MEDIA IN LEADERSHIP COMMUNICATION: BENEFITS, CHALLENGES AND LEADERS' PERSPECTIVES. International Journal of Arts & Sciences, 8(1), 513-529. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/1677879879?accountid=39364 :: The article “The use of Social Media in Leadership Communication: Benefits, Challenges and Leaders’ Perspectives” discusses how social media has changed the way people communicate with each other. Cahterine (2015), discusses how it is important for leadership to get involved with social media. Leaders have to use different means of communication especially social media to communicate with their employees. There are several benefits to leaders getting more involved in social media so they can be aware of the different communities of people and be knowledgeable of the online information. PR, N. (2011). Cvent Releases eBook to Help Businesses Better Manage "The Conversation" in the Age of Social Media. :: PR Newswire US.PR (2011), discusses how the company Cvent produces and eBook for businesses that provides tips and techniques for the social world. The company discusses how the business can gain a clearer picture on the view of their employees and customers. Cvent also gives businesses the empowerment to better understand the people who influence their business and how they can grow their bottom line. Witek, D., & Grettano, T. (2012). Information literacy on facebook: An analysis. Reference Services Review, 40(2), 242-257. doi:http://dx.doi.org/10.1108/00907321211228309 :: Witek and Grettano (2012), discuss how students interact and get information diffidently then they did in ten years prior. ‘They also discuss how professors should utilize social media to understand how students interact daily (Witek and Grettano, 2012). In previous years, there was not information to support facebooks utilization. To date there is still a significant gap in research as it relates to information literacy and Facebook. This article also showed how different actions on Facebook directly related to how students should be able to summarize and quote literature. When utilizing the share button on Facebook students can relate this to the performance indicator of acknowledging the use of information sources. Many functions within Facebook can be related to literature Witek and Grettano (2012), also discuss how commenting on different post can be looked at as providing a peer review to other students. This is helping students get use to replying and providing feedback. Nah, S., & Saxton, G. D. (2012). Modeling the Adoption and Use of Social Media By Nonprofit Organizations. New Media & Society, 15(2), 294-313. :: Nah and Saxton (2012), discus how organizations have to decide which social media communication strategy is best for outputting information to their audience. This article further outline how organizations choose specific communication strategies to achieve their socially driven mission. While also having the ability to successfully reach strategic goals should be determined by internal organizational resources and capacities. When looking at how to expand into social media organizations should look at their strategy and see how they will utilize social media. The environment of the organization will help drive selection and success of specific communication strategies. According to Nah and Saxton (2012), if organization have a substantial website presence they will be drawn to utilize more up to date communication strategies. Weijs, C., Majowicz, S., Coe, J. B., Desmarais, S., & Jones-Bitton, A. (2017). The personal use of Facebook by public health professionals in Canada: Implications for public health practice. Journal Of Communication In Healthcare, 10(1), 8-15. doi:10.1080/17538068.2016.1274846gies. The article the personal use of Facebook by public health professionals in Canada: Implications for public health practice, was very interesting. The article explains how many individuals utilize their personal facebook pages to promote their business. To some this can be seen as a opportunity to further business ventures, while this was also looked at a threat to personal security. It also further detailed that those who have a greater need to be accepted by a larger group shared more personal information . Keyes, J. (2013). Enterprise 2.0: Social networking tools to transform your organization. Boca Raton, FL : CRC Press ISBN: 9781439880432 Lastly Keyes chapter 8 had some insightful points. Knowing the past practices will lead you to future improvements. Keyes goes in to detail about the scorecard. Where a company organizes its business goals into discrete, all-encompassing perspectives: financial, customer, internal process, and learning/growth. The company then determines cause-effect relationships (e.g., satisfied customers buy more goods, which increases revenue. Next, the company lists measures for each goal, pinpoints targets, and identifies projects and other initiatives to help reach those targets.